Sunset Wishes
by Tiryn
Summary: A legend said that once a girl in pain made a wish during sunset, her wish would come true. Her wish, however, would only last as long as the wish isn't completely fullfilled, then the wisher will be sent back to where they belong once again.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this since I was stuck at Band Camp and couldn't access the internet for a while, so I decided to publish something I've been working on for a while! *dodges dangerous objects* OI, WATCH THE KNIVES! I DON'T WANT MOST OF THE CHARACTERS HIT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable from Bleach itself, sadly, but I'm very fucking glad that Tousen and Aizen DO NOT belong to me! (egotistic bastards...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset Wishes<strong>

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p>Most people would kill to be in my position: huge house, good car, all the money in the world, and (almost) everything that I could ever want. And I would give it all up for an anime that has a character that acts exactly like my twin brother, Ulquiorra. Same name and everything! But nobody will try to get to know me, only use me, as though I'm some mindless dimwit. I would give everything away just to watch an anime that gets me into more trouble than a delinquent and you want to know why?<p>

Cause it's the only thing that actually makes me smile now and be happy, if only for a little bit, which my parents have failed to do.

As you can see, they have decided to take it away.

Like that's going to happen cause I, Alice Comper, have decided to rebel. Can't exactly do that without being disowned, so I'm in a bit of a predicament. I don't want my parents to take away the only other thing that I care about, but I also don't want to be disowned by them. Choices are the worst thing that humans have made up so far in this universe.

I looked down to see that I was doodling question marks all over my homework. I scowled and quickly erased them before hearing a knock on my door.

"Ms. Comper? Your parents request that your presence immediately in the main office." I sighed. That was one of my maids, Calendra. She's the only one who hasn't run away from me screaming whenever I talk about Bleach... yet, anyways.

"Coming!" I quickly opened the door and guestured her to lead me the way. I smoothed down my hair outside the door and wiped all of my emotions off of my face as Calendra knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dad's deep, soothing voice rang out from behind the door. Calendra opened the door for me. She bowed then left as I stood in the doorway. Dad was sitting at his desk, hands giving support to his head. He looked at me with a sad sigh. "She's not going to like it..." He muttered. I raised my eyebrow. What did they want with me that would make me upset?

Mom's sharp green eyes caught my attention as she turned in her chair. Her hard and heartless look seemed to make my heart stop beating in fear. "Please sit down, Alice, we have something to tell you." She gestured to the chair right of her and I sat obediantly down. Dad seemed to squirm in his seat before saying something.

He said something that would completely change my life. "We have arranged a marriage for you, Alice." I sat frozen in my chair as he continued. "He's a great young man! He's the son of a big corporation, and he's a smart, handsome on at that one. Now I know that this is a bit sudden, but-"

"Don't you think that I would've liked a heads up before you completely change my life?" I screamed like a banshee. Maybe I was being a bit unfair, but this was way too soon, even if it was after my brother's death! "And why, for God's sake, are you doing this? You know I won't marry without my brother at my side!"

"Alice! Compose yourself!" My mother sternly reprimended me as I growled lowly. "We arranged this marriage with you and the corporation in mind! Without your brother here, we know that you had hid yourself in that cave of yours with that show of yours."

"It's called Bleach." I muttered underneath my breath. She continued on as if she didn't hear me.

"I know that this is a bit sudden, but you need to move on! You can't sulk forever and the company needs your help!"

I didn't look at my mother as I said, "Is that all you care about? The company name?" Mom realized her mistake.

"Oh, no, sweetie, we-" I promptly shut the door as I left with tears streaking down my face. I quickly walked down to my room and locked the door behind me. I slid down the door as I cried. I ran a hand through my pitch black hair as I looked over at the alter next to my bed. It was a picture of me and Ulquiorra in front of the mansion, smiling and giving each other noogies. We rarely smiled, but it was a good day that day.

A day that ended in disastor.

My brother died half a year ago and yes, I'm still mourning. It was a car accident since Ulquiorra was getting some food for the black cat that he had. "Meow." Speak of the devil. I looked down to see Shadow looking at me with a mournful expression. I picked her up and walked over to the altar.

I looked Shadow in the eye and thought '_There are no such thing as accidents.'_ I started to talk to the picture and Shadow at the same time. I might be the perfect girl to the outside world, but really, I'm just a deranged young woman. My green eyes started to tear up. About five minutes later, I was wiping my tears telling him about Mom and Dad arranging a marraige for me.

"And you know what they said? They arranged a marriage for me with someone that I don't even know! They know I hate arranged marriages, yet they did it anyway!" I sobbed, "Oh, I wish we were together again, Ulquiorra!" The cat nuzzled me as I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't know that I made that wish at exactly sunset. I didn't know that my wish would come true in a twisted sense. I didn't know my life was going to be changed forever.

Wish I knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you guys dare throw things at me! But rants are acceptable, alright! Forgive me if I seem to like to type a lot of new stories. *dripping with sarcasm*<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, if I like the review and reviewer enough, you'll get your favorite Bleach plushie :) Or Bleach character if I REALLY, REALLY like you ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**S_unset_**_** Wishes**_

_**Chapter II**_

I laid there on my bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling. I was, yet again, thinking of the woman that kept suddenly popping into my thoughts. She was like an exact copy of me, yet a woman. I 'felt' that we were connected in a way. There I go again, thinking of those trash things that the trash woman says are called 'feelings'.

It isn't true anyway; we arrancars can't feel a thing.

I looked over to see that it was time to feed the woman again. I sighed. It was no use to feed her, since she won't eat anything that I will give her. I was walking to the kitchen when that same woman from before came in my mind, only with tears on her face.

'_Oh, I wish we were together again, Ulquiorra!' _That woman knew my name, but how? But first of all, how the hell did that get in my head? I came out of the kitchen with a tray in my hand and started to head to the woman's room.

"Yo, Ulquiorra," I held in my groan as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came up behind me and started to walk with me.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" I said in my monotone voice. Now that I think about it, how did he find me? I was sure that I lost him about an hour ago.

"I actually just want to walk with you, surprisingly enough." It was a surprise that Grimmjow didn't want to annoy me or fight with me. Or maybe….

"What's the real reason you want to 'walk with me'?" I asked. Grimmjow looked like he was thinking about it really hard. I struggled to hide a smirk at that.

"I don't know, honestly, just a feeling that something interesting is going to happen. That's all." I was shocked that he told the truth, but it seemed like he doesn't really know why he's here either. I held the tray in front of me as we walked to the woman's room without fighting or arguing. It was actually very nice to walk in silence. "Um, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow broke the peace that had settled over us. I mentally sighed. It was going to happen sometime or later.

"What, Grimmjow?" I said, a bit irritated that he interrupted the lovely silence that I was enjoying.

"You might want to look up." He said. I looked over to him, only to see him looking up. I looked up and was immediately knocked over by something soft. The tray flew from my hands, along with all of the food for the human trash. I looked down to see a replica of me in every sense, except that she was a woman and the mask was on the opposite side of her head.

"Never told me you had a twin, Ulquiorra, and a pretty damn hot one, too." Grimmjow walked up, smirking as he saw the young woman currently on me fast asleep.

"I do not know this trash, Grimmjow; now get her off of me." I coldly said. Grimmjow grinned wickedly and picked up the woman and throw her over her shoulder. I looked to see if there was any food that was salvageable. I had to make a new glass of water, and then make a new bowl of stew, but other than that, everything else was fine.

As soon as I force fed the woman again and left, Grimmjow following me all the while with the trash on his shoulder, we left to go to Aizen and see what we should do with this... thing that looked like me. I knocked on two huge brass doors before pushing them open. At the very back of the room sat Lord Aizen, poised on his chair with a smirk on his face. On the left of him stood the blind ex-shinigami, Tousen; the right, ex-shinigami Gin Ichimaru.

Gin smiled his fox-like grin and said, "Well, Ulqui-chan, Grimm-kun, what have you got there?" He stepped closer to investigate. Grimmjow threw the thing on the floor.

He growled, but held his tongue for the most part. "Don't know; the woman fell from nowhere on top of Ulquiorra." I was a little ticked that he actually mentioned my name, but she did fall on me, so that was something that I wouldn't kill him for... yet. "She looks like the female version of him, anyways..."

"Aizen? Did you make another arrancar and not tell us?" Gin teased Lord Aizen, who seemed to be deep in thought. Gin's smiled slipped for a minute before it came back in full wattage. "Aizen?"

"I do not know this arrancar." Aizen replied with a narrowed slit of his eyes and no small smile on his face. "We need to find out where she came from and fast. I want to know how she got here." Nobody moved and Lord Aizen's eyes narrowed even more. "NOW!" The shout echoed throughout the castle, I was sure of it. I bowed and left, but Aizen caught me before I could.

"Ulquiorra, you shall watch over the girl." I nodded and slung the girl over my shoulder. I walked down into the resting quarters, where we all resided. I walked into the human's room and threw my female look alike into the room. The human stood and walked over to her, before quickly backing away onto the couch she was sitting. I closed the door and headed down into my room.

My thoughts circled my head, mostly revolving around the girl that appeared out of nowhere. I knew her, that much was obvious to me. I flopped down onto my bed, never really paying mind to the rest of my surroundings. She was close to me, I knew her, and she was the same girl who constantly haunted me.

* * *

><p>Orihime looked at the arrancar on the floor cautiously. She didn't want to think that all arrancars are bad, it was just something that seemed to come naturally to her now. But there was something about this female arrancar, something that screamed that she was different.<p>

The girl stirred from the floor, making Orihime look at her in concern. It was just her nature to care about others before herself. The girl sat up, and Orihime was shocked to see that the woman on the floor looked almost exactly like the one that took care of her. Orihime thought that she was a threat, so she backed up, putting distance between herself and the woman on the floor.

The woman sat up, looking around and rubbing her head. "What the hell happened?" She said to herself, not noticing Orihime; until she spoke that is.

"Who are you?" The woman's head snapped over to the voice. Orihime widened her eyes and covered her mouth, muffling the gasp that threatened to come out. The woman had bright green eyes and green tear streaks going down her face, exactly like her care taker. "You look just like him..." She whispered, still astonished. The woman looked at her in confusion, astonishment, and... recognition?

"Hey, you're Orihime Inoue!" She exclaimed happily, but then sobered up. "Than that means..." She looked down at herself and jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL!" She felt on her head, and her hand slid over the mask on the right side of her head. It was exactly like Ulquiorra's, but on the opposite side of her head. She looked wildly around, then spotted the small window.

She raced over and peered into the small window. Her whole body seemed to freeze as she took in the desert like surroundings. She slowly sank down, sitting in the fetal position, shaking her head side to side as if denying where she was. She curled up even more within herself, as if trying to rid herself of the thought that she was where she was at the moment.

Orihime cautiously approached her, not wanting to startle the confused arrancar. "Are you okay?" She saw the shoulders shaking and decided, '_No, she wasn't okay.'_ Orihime walked over and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the young woman, sending comfort through touch. It wasn't long until the sobs stopped and the tears subsided when it hit Orihime; '_She knew my name.'_ She was confused now. How can an arrancar know her name when said arrancar didn't know who she was herself?

Orihime and the new arrancar didn't want to think; not now, when everything was so confusing, when everything was just so wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Did you guys like it? I hope you do, because I spent an hour typing this up -_-<span>**_

__**_anyways, shoutouts!_**

Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief **_Um, thanks? Don't give up hope on your book! Don't worry, I'm sure that mine is shit compared to yours right now :) Not sure if that made you feel better, but eh, what can you do?_**

****_**Love you for reviewing! Come on people review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the last chapter :) Anyways, I don't own anything that is recognizable and essential to Bleach, sadly, even though I'm glad that I don't own Tousen or Aizen XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>S<em>unset<em>**_** Wishes**_

_**Chapter III**_

There is nothing ever worse in your life than waking up in a fake world with no heart and someone staring at you as if you were a monster. Granted, I am a monster in the sense at the moment, but it doesn't give people the right to be afraid! To be afraid of the unknown, is to be afraid of everything around you... and yourself.

I was probably the biggest hypocrite at that moment. After all, I am only human. Well, at least I was, if you get my point.

You know, being numb isn't all that bad in this situation; being thrown into the world of Bleach, becoming a monster (in some sense of the word), and finding out you have a voice in your head talking to you the entire way. I think the only thing that I could feel were the hot tears running down my face. Probably one of the worst feelings in the world, but it still didn't beat the gaping hole in my heart that my brother left me with.

"Are you okay?" Orihime's soft voice was heard over my numb brain, but it didn't register with me. I was going into one of my attacks; it's not a panic attack, but more of a heart attack, but more pain in the mind. Does that even make sense? I think it's called heart-break, but I gladly call it a psychological syndrome that won't ever leave; it just involves the heart.

One that I apparently don't have.

'_You are young, child; there will be many things that you don't_ _have.' _There was the voice; the one that woke me up into this world. I clenched my hands around my ears some more in a stupid attempt to shut the voice out. It was pointless in the long run; the voice was _inside of my head_!

'_Who are you?'_ I asked timidly. Then the blackness shifted around me in a whir of darkness as colors slowly blended in. It stopped suddenly, forming into a large colorful splatter-painted room. In the middle of the room was a sleek black grand piano and a bench made of beautiful black wood. I looked behind me to see a wall of floor-to-ceiling length windows that showed the outside world, but for some reason, it was only white.

I looked back and was startled to see a beautiful white creature sitting on the bench staring straight at me with onyx eyes. There were these little things coming off the black beak that showed little tear drops at the top that sagged down a bit. It seemed to be a cross between a phoenix and a white peacock, but I couldn't tell. It was a beautiful white bird, none-the-less. The weird thing, though, was when it opened it's beak to speak to me.

_"Hello."_ I jumped, sadly, and almost screamed, which goes to show how easily I can be freaked out. Well, I bet almost anybody would be upset when a weird looking animal talks to them. _"It is good to meet the woman who has been wielding me for generations."_ The creature stepped down from the seat and a bright white light filled the room for a split second before a beautiful woman took the place of the strange bird. She was wearing what looked to be fit for a goddess; a flowing white dress that faded out to black on the bottom with a black sash tied around her waist and showing off her breasts in the tube-like dress. Black bangles clanged on her wrists as she swept her long white hair behind her ear, which led me to notice a petite, yet strong, face with deep black onyx eyes that I wanted to get lost in.

Then I noticed something. "_Are you the voice who has been speaking to me?"_ I asked, a little bit more courage in my voice now. The woman, whom I suspect is the bird, smiled softly at me before coming forward again.

Then she spoke, even though her mouth didn't move from the soft smile. _"You are smarter than your predecessor, that is for sure__, but yet you have wielded me for such a long time and didn't know of it, consciously, anyways." _Her laugh was sweet, but it actually came from her mouth instead. I concluded that she must be my zanpackto, in a round-about way, anyways. So, if she was my zanpackto, then I must be in my inner world.

"_How can I not know who you are consciously when I have supposedly wielded you for generations? And how did I wield you for generations when I'm only twenty-one?" _I asked, a little worried and suspicious of what I was going to hear. I shook my head, chasing away theories and thoughts that I didn't need at the moment. I needed answers, and the only person that could give them to me was the woman in front of me.

She sighed. _"Well, did you know that dreams are a gateway to other dimensions and your heart's__ true__ desire?"_ I looked at her as if she was insane for asking me a pretty much unrelated question, but nodded my head anyways. She sat down on the piano bench, patting the space beside her. I sat while she continued with her strange explanation. "_You were supposed to be in this world, but somehow, the one who brought 'Bleach' to life left you out of it, as if you weren't essential to it."_ I stared at her with wide green eyes, not understanding where she was going. The woman sighed again before leaning her head back on the covered piano. She gave me a critical eye, as if assessing whether or not I was ready for the explanation coming my way.

_"I think I should start from the beginning..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orihime's POV<strong>_

__I stared at the arrancar that looked like the one who took me from Karakura. Her breathing evened out as she lied there against me. I could feel that she didn't mean me any harm, even though she was an arrancar. I was confused as to why she was in here with me; at first, when she was thrown in here, I thought she was going to kill me, but then I noticed that she was unconscious.

When she awoke, the arrancar was confused as to where she was, and when she did find out, she broke down crying. I never knew that arrancars had any feelings. I just thought that they were evil and destroyed everything they were supposed to destroy.

She was different, but I didn't know how.

I looked around the room, once again alone with no one to talk to. The arrancar was gone in her own mind, while I had to sit here, waiting for help. The moonlight shined through the window, showing me the desolate and sandy world that I was dragged into. "Ichigo," I whispered to myself. "Where are you?"

**_End of POV_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well, what do you guys think? I know that Orihime's POV is short, but I wanted to save some of the stuff for next chapter. Now, I would love to see what you guess on Alice's origins XD<span>_**

**_Shoutouts, people!_**

Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief **_Of course you were! Did you like it? It's probably shorter than when I made it... Well, the plot isn't that well thought out; basically, I'm going with the flow, but I do have some things planned out! It's good that you liked Grimmjow in the last chapter; I thought it would fit for a bit... I'll update if you review ;)_**

_**Come on people, review! I love opinions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm so sorry about not updating, but I would like to thank anybody and everybody who is still here and sticking with me through this weird not-updating fetish that I have ^^"

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that deals with Bleach; characters, plot, or otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Su<span>_****_nset Wishes_**

**_Chapter 4  
><em>**

I was calmer now; my zanpackto (who's name I didn't know as of yet) told me all that I needed to know. It kind of helps that I did get somewhere after the arrancar arc. I sighed and ran my hand through the black hair that was somewhat visible.

My green eyes slid over to Orihime, who looked like she didn't know what to do. "Hey, Orihime." She jolted and turned toward me, fidgeting a bit with her weird outfit. I smiled a little bit. "Thank you." Orihime stopped, widening her bright blue eyes. I turned back to staring right in front of me, at the door to where I knew something, bad or good, I don't know, would happen.

Sensing the new nervousness in Orihime, I looked at her and patiently waited for her to ask whatever it was that she needed to ask.

"W-" She gulped, nervousness building up in her eyes. "What and who are you?" She quickly asked, clenching her hakami pants.

I frowned and thought of her question. "Well," I started, gesturing for her to sit down next to me. Orihime did so reluctantly. "I'm not sure how, but I guess I'm an arrancar or an espada, whichever works for you. For who I am," I smirked sadly. "My name is-"

The door swung open, causing the both of us to jump up. I stood and stepped in front of Orihime a bit, just in case. When whoever it was stepped into the room and into the light, I almost cried out of shock.

It was my brother, Ulquiorra. He didn't seem to have changed, except being an arrancar. Well, that is kinda expected, seeing as I'm now in the world of Bleach. His black hair was still the same messy midnight color it was, along with his bright green eyes. Even his expression was the same. "Brother..." I whispered, feeling tears coming up from the very sight of him.

His eyes glanced to me, probably hearing me whisper that one word that always was like taboo in the house after he died. Like I have always known him to be, he was unemotional, but to me, I could always read his eyes, and right then and there, I knew that there was a chance that he could remember me.

Recognition flashed through his eyes, even if it was only for half a second.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you." He said, grabbing roughly onto my arm and dragging me out of the room. I sent a scared look at Orihime, whom looked like she didn't know what the hell to do before the door was shut, cutting off contact between the two of us.

I eventually righted myself enough to where I could walk alongside my brother, but he kept a tight grip on my arm, not allowing me to run away. I mentally scoffed at that idea. I wouldn't run away even if I wanted to; this is my BROTHER for Kami's sake!

The hallways we kept going through were white with an occasional crack here and there. It was confusing, but I didn't care; I doubt that I would be kept alive after this meeting with the dumbest piece of shit ever made alive in all existence of anime.

We paused before two large doors, their size somewhat intimidating me. I glanced over at Ulquiorra to see him also analyzing me, probably wondering how the hell I look so much like him. Our eyes then locked, and it seemed that everything was gone. I was looking into the eyes of my brother, Ulquiorra, not the monster that Bleach made him out to be, not the man that I knew that he was on the inside, but my brother, the one who cared for me, who helped save me on more than one occasion, and the one who made the one promise to me.

'_I promise, Alice...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ulquiorra's POV<span>_**

Now that I had the time to actually study the girl next to me, I could definitely, clearly, see the similarity between the two of us. Besides the gender, where our mask was placed, and the emotions on our faces (I don't really show any, just to be clear on that), we could've been twins if I didn't know any better.

For all I knew, we might as well have been.

Though there was something familiar about this stranger, the one who seemed to... spark something within me.

As I was analyzing her before I sent her to see Lord Aizen, our eyes locked.

I was thrown into a whirlwind of chaos, one full of images, voices, sounds that I was sure that I had never heard, but were hauntingly familiar at the same time. The girl's face seemed to be the one that popped up everywhere, just more human looking.

There was one with dark colored tears, one with a smile, there was a picture for every one of the emotions out there. It almost seemed like I knew her, and I knew I did.

Then everything just stopped in place, as if the whirlwind never happened. But the strange thing was, it stopped in a specific place. I looked around, wondering what the hell just happened, until I heard a female voice call my name.

"Ulquiorra, wait!" She was heading straight towards me. I probably had time to turn if I wasn't so shocked by who called my name. It was the same girl from earlier, only more... human. I almost moved out of the way when she just ran right through me. My green eyes narrowed, still wondering what was going on. I turned, following the girl, and was shocked for the second time in five minutes.

I was looking at me, well, a human looking me to be exact. I had a bit more color in my skin, I didn't have my cerulean tear marks, and my mask was gone. What was more shocking was the small smile that I easily let occupy the human me's face; if that makes any sense. Then he spoke, and I knew for sure...

"I've been waiting for a while."

That human was me when I was...

"Why wouldn't I wait for my dear sister?"

Human...

The scene then blurred, leaving me more confused and pissed than I have 'felt' in a long time. The scene stopped again, and this time, I was holding the girl, and I was... crying?

He held her close in the darkness, seemingly waiting for something to stop before making any type of noise or movement. Everything in the picture then became sharper as my eyes landed on the girl. She was bruised, beaten badly, and barely breathing.

I had this strange 'urge' to go over and check on her, but before I could, the silence was cut through with words coming out of his (my?) mouth.

"I promise, Alice..." His voice was barely above a whisper and was so much like my own that I was shocked. "That you won't ever be left alone again."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>And I'm ending the chapter there ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed :D Here's some reviews that I'm answering ^^<span>**_

_**But wait... THERE'S NONE Come on people, please review TT^TT It makes the author cry, and then I won't be able to update!  
><strong>_

_**Tell me what you guys think, kay?  
><strong>_

_**~Roses for the Dead~  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Lucifer, I almost forgot about Sunset Wishes! How could I?! TT^TT Please excuse me while I go destroy brain cells by banging my head into a wall... *proceeds to do so***

**Alice: Um... well, Tiryn-chan does not own Bleach, only me... sadly... Tiryn, stop that! *fighting ensues***

**Random Narrator: Please enjoy the story, my dear readers~! *fighting still in background***

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset Wishes<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Ulquiorra was confused, but covered it up as soon as we walked into the throne room.

Now, I don't care who you are; Aizen is scary as shit. Dude, I couldn't even imagine how scared I'll feel when I meet Head-Captain Yammamoto.

Ulquiorra left my side to stand at his own place among all the arrancars. They were all staring at me, analyzing me as if I was a piece of meat on sale. Dear Lord, I probably was!

Aizen leaned forward, and that brought my attention to Gin-san. He was one of my more favorite characters when I watched the show and I almost bawled when he died. Which reminded me of my intense hate of the brown-haired bastard thinking he was some kind of king. That still didn't cover up my fear though.

"And who, my dear, are you?" His voice was honey. It was that sweet. Hearing Aizen's voice made my trembles still. I was so grateful for that.

_"Calm, Alice, be still and let me speak." _It was my zanpackto! I exhaled a breath and let her do the talking. It was a weird feeling, having someone else speak through your mouth.

"Alice." It was my voice, but I wasn't speaking. Does that make sense? Probably not. "My name is Alice."

"How did you come here?"

"Luck. Blood. Magick. Take your pick." Dear Lord, don't kill me here with my own sarcasm! Thankfully, he only hmmed in response and leaned back, a contemplative look on his face.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Please, say no! "Of course." I could almost die. I don't know how to fight! He grinned, seemingly thinking that he caught me in a trap.

"_Oh man, what are we going to do?!"_

_"Calm Alice. Let me fight for you." _That voice of hers really did wonders on my conscience. I instantly relaxed, trusting her to do what was right.

"Then please," he gestured to a small, weasel little thing of an arrancar, but he had a sword and looked pretty damn determined. "Show me your skills." Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I don't want to do this! I don't fight and spill cold blood! This is ridiculous! I don't care if I'm not the one fighting; this is just... wrong...

Then the guy flew at me with a sadistic grin.

Oh, now it's on!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Grimmjow's POV (xD This is going to be fun :3)<br>**_

Yeah, I gotta admit that she looked a hell of a lot more like Ulquiorra than I first realized. If it weren't for the breasts, the outfit, and a few other minor things, they could be some damn siamese twins or something.

When she first walked in, she seemed to want to curl in on herself and die. I could literally smell her fear from where I was standing... with that damn bat standing next to me!

As soon as the little arrancar flew at her, everyone leaned forward to watch her die a horrible, gruesome death. She was skinny and a scared little kid (that's the first impression she made on me anyways), and no matter how much confidence she seemed to build up for herself, Grimmjow was sure that the girl was going to get her ass wupped and her blood wiped all along the halls.

I wasn't sure if I should be ecstatic at the prospect or mortified that she couldn't even survive one day here.

However, what happened surprised us all.

The girl was quick with her sword and blocked the oncoming attack. She seemed to throw him off and stood there, looking bored. "Are you even strong enough to fight me?" Her voice held no hint of fear that it did before. What the hell did the little rat do to piss her off? The guy (I don't even remember his name, that's how insignificant he is) charged at her, his anger now fueling him.

It seemed to be a big mistake.

She stepped to the side easily, almost as if she was performing some kind of dance, and sliced his neck clean off. Silence as the body hit the floor with a hard thud. Green eyes seemed to glance at the zanpackto for a minute before she picked up the sword. I had no clue what the hell she was going to do with it. No one really kept their victims' sword after they died.

"Well done." All eyes turned to bastard Aizen (no way in hell am I going to call him master or lord in my head) as he spoke, a smile gracing his face like always. "A step up would be nice." He gestured to Yammy, who immediately swung down in excitement and landed in front of her, probably trying to do a scare tactic on her.

I smelled that strange hint of fear before it vanished. She must be good at hiding her emotions... I growled silently. Damn, another thing that she had in common with Ulquiorra. So the tactic worked at least. Woman wasn't invincible.

"Damn, you're huge." Never mind, I take back what I said; she is NOT good at hiding her emotions. She simply stared up at Yammy, probably in awe, probably in fear. "Dude... how many eggs do you eat? I'm pretty sure the football coach at school is not as big as you." Strange... what was she talking about?

"Don't kill her Yammy." Aizen ordered.

Yammy nodded and swung an arm down, probably thinking that it was going to be easy to crush this girl. Once the dust cleared, I laughed. Hysterically. Okay, seriously, the girl was standing on Yammy's head, tapping on it with the end of the zanpackto that she grabbed earlier. "You have some pretty thick skin too." She sighed and leaned over until she was eye to eye with Yammy. I think the poor ape was in shock. "So that means you only have about five or so weak spots." Then she stabbed Yammy in the eye.

Oh dear Gods, it was hilarious watching Yammy freak out and the girl fly across the room.

Well, I think that solved the problem of how strong she was. I really like her thinking...

"Yammy..." Yammy's sobs ceased in fear. After all, he was only number ten in the rank, and compared to Aizen... yeah, he's a bug that is just waiting to be squished. "Alice, I applaud you for the performance you have given us." He gestured to Ulquiorra. "You are to be a student of Ulquiorra, do you understand me?"

There was that damn fear smell again. What was with her changing her emotions all the time?! Then there was that other scent... excitement, longing? Damn... she's an enigma.

She has interested me.

A feral grin glued itself to my face.

I found a new toy that I want to play with~!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, that's the end of that chapter :3 I'm hoping that I didn't make Alice too OP (over-powered, for those of you who don't know gamingfanfiction acronyms), but her zanpackto was controlling her body, so *shrugs*_**

**_Fire Sage: Thank you :D Glad you enjoyed it :)_**

**_I'm sorry to all of the people that have been waiting on this! Gomen! *bows*_**

**_Please tell me what you think so far :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter :D I'm also glad that I updated it~

So hope you all enjoyed this one~

Do not own!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sunset Wishes<span>_**

**_Chapter 6_**

I did not know what Lord Aizen was thinking. Yes, she looked quite a bit like me, and she was probably strong enough to grow into an espada, but I still did not understand why he wanted her under my tutelage. Already, she was a piece of trash to me... but an interesting piece of trash with a lot of information that I needed to answer my questions.

We were dismissed after her little show. She followed behind me silently, but I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back. Something about her was so familiar... "What's your name?" I asked. I, for some reason, did not want to call her 'trash' to her face. Her name probably started with an A and was something semi-common.

"Alice... sir." She hesitated on the sir, as if wanting to call me something else. Then I remembered that she called me 'Brother' when I went to go fetch her earlier. She knew me. Somehow, this girl came out of nowhere and knows me specifically. I wonder if she had other valuable information, like how to shut up the annoying Sexta espada.

"Oi, you girly." Speaking of him... Turning, I saw that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. Her nervousness was apparent, but she didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, so I left it be. "Who are you?"

"If you had listened, Sexta, you would already know her name." The biting words left my mouth before I could think through them completely. What has this gir- trash done to me?

The Sexta grinned a very feral grin and hugged her closer, making Alice even more nervous than she already was. "Yes, and it's so cute. Alice, was it?" She nodded and struggled to get out of his hold. He pulled her closer still, and that's when I stepped in. Seeing him touch her was very irritating. "Well, until we meet, my new toy."

"Keep your filthy paws off of what is mine."

"Oh ho ho, is the unemotional espada possessive of his new toy?" Great, another idiot to join the flock. Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga joined the conversation. Now then, I condone emotions because they make missions that much harder to complete and don't serve me any purpose. However, I can realize irateness when I have it. Especially when it evolves these two idiots.

The Quinto towered over the two of us. "Move, Quinto."

The idiot laughed, but stepped aside none-the-less. "Don't worry, darling, we will be waiting for you." Since my arm was still attached to Alice, I felt her shiver. Was that fear running through her? Where did all that strength come from earlier in the battle.

"Come, ignore them. We have work to do."

"Yes... sir."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A short chapter, but a chapter none-the-less. This actually opens up into several different things that would happen in the future, but you have to figure it out ;)<span>_**

**_Jenova: thank you very much for the review :) I'm sorry I only have a short chapter this time, but I do hope you'll continue following Sunset Wishes :)_**

**_Please give me reviews and ideas! I know how this ends but getting there is going to be the problem..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Dude, I really need to get back into updating my stories 0.o It's ridiculous how I keep doing this... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Sunset Wishes :3 Do not own any familiar elements :3

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sunset Wishes<span>_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Working for Ulquiorra was not as hard as it sounded. He only wanted papers and errands done, but I felt that he had questions that he wanted to ask me. No doubt several that I had no right to answer.

I probably couldn't answer quite a few because it would screw up quite a few things... Like the entire story-line... Speaking of, I wonder how Orihime-san is doing? She must be scared out of her mind waiting for Ichigo...

Oh, shit. Why didn't I see that coming?

I shook my head and went back to taking notes on the reports that were given to Ulqui-san by Gin-san.

I'll admit. Gin was actually one of my favorite soul-reapers simply because of his humor. He would always stay a few minutes to talk to me. A little smile pulled at my lips. At least there was something else to look forward to in this dismal hell.

"Hey, girly." Oh, and there was Grimmjow! He wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. After like the third attempt to talk to me in front of Ulqui-nii-san, he finally snuck in and just starred at me while I worked. Not very comforting, but whatever. I wasn't as nervous around him as our first meeting, but hey, that's what happens when there's a blue kitty just starring at you all day.

I glanced up to see Grimmjow, yet again, starring at me. He had my attention, now what did he want?

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm surprised none of you have asked earlier." I put away my pencil and starred at him.

_"Be careful of what you tell him..." _My zanpackto said. She usually gave me warnings such as that, but was more forceful when I actually talked. It was like I was only here for a very specific purpose... I still can't figure out how I got here.

"So, ya goin' ta tell me?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm not allowed to." He pouted. I wouldn't say so out loud, but I really thought it was adorable.

"You can trust me!" I gave him a disbelieving look. He only rolled his eyes and went on to his next question. "How are you related to the bat?"

I could only stare at him. "That's something I'm not ready to confront yet..." I said, picking my pen up again. It was still hard to believe that I was with my _brother _in this universe. "I don't even know if I can believe it myself." The pen was plucked out of my hand unexpectedly. I looked up to see Grimmjow looking at me seriously. I sighed through my nose and leaned back in my chair.

Grimmjow was probably the only one who was closest to guessing that I was very closely related to Ulqui-Nii-san.

"Come on, we're going somewhere." I was plucked out of my seat by the back of my shirt.

"Holy shit" was my only reaction. He walked out of the hall and I saw Ulquiorra coming our way. "Hi!" I waved, but then Grimmjow turned around, blocking my view of my brother.

"What are you doing, sexta?" Grimmjow crossed one arm and smirked. I could practically feel the smugness in his aura.

"I'm going to fight my new toy." I paled. Oh shit, how should I fight when I didn't even know my zanpackto's name?! I'm so screwed... and considering Grimmjow is one of the strongest characters there are in Bleach, I'm infinitely screwed.

"I will not let you kill my new charge." Grimmjow laughed at that. If I could see Ulqui-Nii-san's face, it would probably be glaring at Grimmjow.

"Catch me if you can~!" And then we were off. I knew Grimmjow was fast, but his Sonido was amazing! I wouldn't complain if he did this again. Besides, it was fun to see Ulqui-Nii-san chase after us looking a little irritated.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glancing back at Grimmjow. His bright blue eyes were actually watching me instead of where his feet were landing. He shrugged and looked forward. I sighed.

Then laughed.

"Oi! What you laughing for?" I laughed some more and couldn't stop. This was probably the most fun I've had in this place.

"This is fun! Can you go faster?" I could almost feel him smirk. Stupid Espada, quit being sexy!

Then he sped up, all of the surroundings blurring before my eyes.

See, now I need to learn how to use Sonido. This shit is fantastic! Maybe I can start a game of tag... That would be fun~!

My surroundings stopped and I was dropped onto sand, feeling really dizzy. I was still giggling insanely. A blue and white blob entered my vision. I think it was Grimmjow.

"Hey, girly, you okay?" I nodded and held up a hand.

"Just... just give me a minute. I'm dizzy." My vision was clearing up by this point, so I was glad to see the proud smile on his face. "Now, what are we doing here?"

Then a sword was pointed at my face. "What, you think I was kidding? I want a fight." And just like that, I paled again.

I am so fucked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Don't worry Alice, you're more than fucked :D *cackles evilly* Well, I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Sunset Wishes~ Next chapter will be another fight scene xD I think we shall be learning Alice's zanpackto name in that same chapter :3 She's got to develop fighting skills somehow~<br>_**

**_Guys, I would really love some reviews to know how I'm doing and what you want done so this can be a better reading experience for you. However, I do also appreciate favorites, follows, and alerts :) So whatever works for you ^^_**

**_Tell me what you think so I can improve~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay~ A fight scene :D This is going to be fun to write, especially since Alice is going up against Grimmjow~ Oh, she is so going to get her ass whupped xD**_

_**Do not own familiar elements of Bleach~**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sunset Wishes<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

I was fucked. I was so beyond fucked it was beyond comprehensible to my brain.

"G-Grimmjow, you do know that you can possibly kill me, right?" He only gave me a very sadistic grin in reply.

"Well then, less weak vermin around here then." He then swung his sword. Thankfully, I somehow dodged. Kami, this was going to be fucking horrible, especially with how my luck runs half the time.

_"Concentrate your riatsu to your feet so you can sonido." _Thank Kami for zanpacktos! I don't think I could survive here without her... Even though I still don't know her name. _"It'll also help you dodge faster." _I nodded to myself and tried to concentrate, but that was quickly failing with Grimmjow flinging Pantera at me like I was some kind of vegetable to be minced.

I reminded myself how, once again, I was so beyond screwed right now.

For a person who doesn't do a lot except sit and cry all day, I have some amazing endurance. Of course, I can't keep up with the blue kitty for long when said kitty keeps speeding up his attacks. However, practice with Sonido is good!

_"Draw me." _I almost hesitated in doing that, but decided that following my zanpackto's advice would be a good thing, so I did draw her. Thank kami it was on time too! Grimmjow brought down his blade on top of her and started pushing.

Now then, I may have great endurance, but strength? Nuh-uh, not happening.

When Pantera was close to cutting my face, Grimmjow pulled back and admired the blade in my hand. "You know the name?" I blushed and shook my head. Of course I don't, because that is my bloody luck. He grinned. "Well, time to figure it out!"

"Dammit, Grimmjow!" And like that, my tongue got the better of me. Oh well, time to let my inner cusser out. "What the fuck is with you? I'm going to fucking die!"

"So she does have a mouth on her~!" I looked over to see the spoon-looking Espada watching us. You know, the one with the eyepatch? I always forget his name...

"Pay attention!" I moved to the side on a whim. I looked over to see that Grimmjow had put his sword into the ground trying to stab me.

By this point, I was panicking. I didn't know what to do and and my instincts were on overdrive.

"Help me." I hissed to my zanpackto. "I'm going to fucking die here!"

_"Say my name..." _Alright, look, I can't say a name if I don't know it, and I don't have time for guessing games!

_"My name..." _The blades kept clashing together, the sounds of metal meeting metal ringing throughout the clearing. It had this kind of rhythm to it if I listened, oddly enough.

Music... Why did I get this incredibly good feeling when I think of it?

_"Say it." _I scowled as Grimmjow finally locked me with his sword. I stood there, struggling to think of her name. Her name was what I needed to survive! It had something to do with music... The blanks weren't filling in yet.

Grimmjow chuckled. "So, you are weak." He pulled back and raised the sword, a maniacal grin glued to his face. "Say goodbye!" And the sword started to swing down.

_"SAY IT!"_

Then it clicked.

_"_**début, Ongaku no kujaku"**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra watched the two fight. Really, it wasn't a fight. Grimmjow simply chased the little mouse that was Alice while the quarto espada simply stood there, not really interfering, even though he wanted to.<p>

Ulquiorra sighed and turned his back, the inevitable death of the new espada hanging at the back of his mind. He scowled. Why should he care, she was trash, garbage, nothing more!

A black hole seemed to fill him when he thought of this. What was this, a feeling? Regret, was it?

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow's surprised yell told Ulquiorra to turn around and he did. Grimmjow was now standing a few feet away from Alice, who was standing like she just got there and was not exhausted at all. Compared to earlier, this was certainly a surprise.

Her zanpackto hung at her side, humming away. Ulquiorra raised one invisible brow, wondering what had just happened. Nnoitra giggled from his place next to me. "She finally found out the name of her zanpackto~!" His giggles turned into a cackle. "Wouldn't Lord Aizen be pleased by this information?"

Irritation wormed its way up my spine. Hearing the Quinto talk was quite irritating.

Alice looked down at her zanpackto, which was now a brilliant white with a handle that was swathed in black silk. The silk trailed out of her hand, just barely touching her knee. It was a brilliant weapon, and not many zanpacktos were white. Ulquiorra wondered at the significance of this zanpackto. Maybe that annoying Syzael could do some study on his new companion.

"Well, look what you did! You released your shikai!" Grimmjow said, grinning. "That means I can step up a bit." Ulquiorra thought that she couldn't get any more white, but Alice did. It was surprising, but she did. The only indicator was that the tear marks she had faded.

Another sigh escaped the Espada. He wanted to step in, but his curiosity was too much for him. He really wanted to know what would happen, so he stayed.

Grimmjow attacked, his sword at his side and a grin painted permanently on his face. They clashed swords, and it finally seemed that Alice was holding her own with the blue-haired idiot. They shunpoed off (Ulquiorra didn't know that she could shunpo already, but he only filed it away in the folder labeled 'Alice'), their blades clashing every once in a while.

When her shikai was released, Alice had an influxuation of riatsu, which could be a very good or a very bad thing... Probably a bad thing, considering everyone's luck regarding power. This made Ulquiorra wonder what her Bankai form would be, if it was at all similar to his.

A scowl slowly came upon Ulquiorra's face. That trash was going to drive him insane with questions.

* * *

><p>I felt the power. It sung in my veins and danced behind my eyes. Was this what it felt like to be powerful?<p>

It was so... delicious.

_"Now you know." _I heard Ongaku nu kujaku's voice in my head, smug and completely happy. If she was a cat, she totally would have purred. But she's a peacock, so I think she would rather be strutting around showing off her feathers. _"I can not teach you attacks just yet, young one, but I will teach you how to control your riatsu." _This was probably the most helpful of all zanpackto's that I have ever met.

Grimmjow leaned forward and grinned, licking his lips. "Now you are a challenge to me~!" I rolled my eyes, but that fear still coursed through my veins. It was now second dominant to the power that was caressing me lovingly. He cackled, locking our blades together once again. This time, my muscles were ready and held him off no problem. I totally need to work on my muscles, but right now, I'm eternally grateful that the power Ongaku nu kujaku was providing to me helped give me some muscle for now.

Then, I almost freaked out again.

_"I like this new one~! Grimmjow, let's not kill her~!" _It was a different feminine voice and I was floored. Was that... Pantera? I heard her giggle, but the connection was cut off once Grimmjow jumped back.

"What the fuck..." I said, shocked.

_"Oh, yes, you also get to hear other zanpacktos, but it's only when they are in contact with me... for now." _Dammit, I don't need this! Having one voice in my head is bad enough, I don't want to hear anymore join in the confusion! _"Don't worry, it's only when I'm in shikai form. Otherwise, you don't hear them." _I sighed in relief.

This is really going to suck.

Just as Grimmjow looked like he was going to jump me again (not sexually), clapping diverted everyone's attention to the newcomer.

"Well, looks like ya found ya zanpackto, hm?" I nodded. Gin Ichimaru's grin only seemed to grow wider. "Well, that's wonderful~! But that's not why I'm here." I sighed and sheathed Ongaku nu kujaku, faintly noticing that her shikai form was still activated. He crooked a finger towards. "Come along, Alice, we need to talk~!"

Great. More things going wrong. What more do I need?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yay, you guys get to see the zanpackto's name, her shikai form, and one of the powers that Alice now gets :3 I'm hoping this will go over well (it won't trust me ;3), so please do enjoy~<span>_**

**_Reviews: None_**

**_Guys, come on! I really want to know if I need to improve on anything!_**

**_Oh well... Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_***waves hands spastically* Hi guys :D Here for another round :3**_

_**Do not own familiar elements~!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sunset Wishes<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**_

He was giddy, happy that a new opponent was there to fight him, to test him on his strength! Grimmjow was almost disappointed when he was going to kill her, but Alice came through. Yes, she definitely came through.

If the Espada was going to be honest with himself, he wouldn't have been able to hurt her. Not only would Ulquiorra kill him (the hard ass would Cero him to eternity!), but there was something in him that screamed bloody murder when his zanpackto started to swing down towards her heart.

_"Master, are you alright?" _Grimmjow patted the handle of his zanpackto, smiling at Pantara, feeling her concern wind it's way up and down his mind. She was such a worrisome panther, she was.

_"I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" _He was curious about something. When their swords connected earlier, Pantara was quick to withdraw after asking him not to kill Alice (like it was stated earlier, Grimmjow would not have been able to for the safety of his sanity). When they flew apart, Pantara was not happy, but more curious than anything else.

_"...It is nothing, Master, nothing but my imagination." _He could then feel her grin. _"How about we follow our new toy and see what Gin wants with her?" _Grimmjow copied her grin. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

An arm dropped on Grimmjow's shoulders. He growled and turned to the spoon shaped Espada. "What do you want?" He hissed out. Grimmjow didn't know why, but Nnoitra had always annoyed him. It might just be because he was of a higher rank than him, but, you know, that was only speculation.

That was completely true.

"Calm down, Grimmjow, just wanted to say that you completely suck in trying to kill that little runt." Grimmjow felt this slight possessiveness come over him. That was one of the few people who tolerated him, and dammit he would fuck himself over sideways with Ulquiorra if he wouldn't defend her!

Okay, Grimmjow was now thoroughly disturbed at his thought process now. There had to be someway to bleach his mind of that image.

"What of it, Nnoitra?"

The black-haired Espada only smirked and walked off, laughing creepily.

"Fucking creeper fuck." Grimmjow hissed. He sheathed Pantara and started following the scent of Alice. He was curious, and curiosity always killed the cat.

Grimmjow was just glad that he wasn't that easy to kill.

* * *

><p>The walk was silent. It sent Alice's nerves on edge, and it didn't help that all of that adrenaline was still flooding her veins. Just how long would it take to get used to the flow of power?<p>

"So, Alice-chan," Alice looked up at Gin, trying to discern what it was that he was thinking of. He was a hard person to read, especially since he almost always kept that closed eye smile on his face. "How do you like it here so far?"

Alice looked down towards the floor and smiled. "It's okay so far, Gin-sama, though I do not get to explore very much. Sometimes I wonder what the outside of the palace is like, but I much prefer being here."

The ex-shinigami captain stopped. Gin turned and tilted his head at the smaller arrancar before him.

Yes, he would admit to himself, the girl had an uncanny appearance to Ulquiorra, but that wasn't what made him curious in her. She had this strange aura, this look about her that screamed _'I don't belong here.' _Not only that, she was... comforting to be around.

"Gin-sama, are you alright?" Alice found it unnerving that Gin only stood there and (possibly) stared at her. It was creepy, but she thought it was sad, especially since she knew why Gin aligned himself with that stupid brown-haired bastard called Aizen.

If she wasn't such a chicken and weakling, Alice would have liked to run kujaku through him.

Actually, scratch that thought. Aizen would probably taint her precious zanpackto.

"Quite a'right, Alice~!" His grin grew wider. Gin then stepped closer and trapped her against the wall. "Now for that talk I promised~!" Alice gulped down her fear and kept her gaze at Gin's chest. She was afraid of what Gin would see on her face when she looked at him in the face.

Gin got closer, slightly enjoying the fear he could practically smell on the young woman. "Who are you, really?"

"Alice." The girl turned arrancar replied immediately. It wasn't a lie, but there wasn't much she could say otherwise, not unless he asked more questions.

Gin chuckled. "That wasn' wha' I mean', little one~!" Alice almost grimaced at the dreaded nickname. Why, oh why, must she be short compared to other people?!

"You have to ask more questions..." She replied. Alice froze at that, wondering if kujaku was really allowing her to place every secret into the silver-haired man standing over her.

"Hm..." Gin backed off and laid a hand on his chin, trying to find the greatest starting point for this conversation. "How bout where you came from?"

Alice paused. Kujaku wasn't saying anything, nothing was tugging at the back of her mind to tell her to keep her mouth shut. The young woman let out a shaky smile and looked around, semi-making sure that they were alone before answering Gin's question. She gestured him closer and proceeded to whisper in his ear, "I know why you're here, I know why you have aligned yourself to him, and I know your ending plan." Gin jerked back, his eyes wide open and staring down at her. "As for where I came from..." Alice shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me even if I tried."

Gin shut his eyes immediately and grinned. "Well, we're just going to have to continue this conversation some place else, am I right, Grimm-kun~?"

Alice quickly turned and there, not even 20 feet away, was Grimmjow, glaring at Alice with curiosity and wariness.

Alice groaned and buried her head in her hands. Why did God laugh at her misery so?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Here you guys go :D So, it's probably a bit early, but this story isn't supposed to be that long : Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**None **_

_**Oh well, please review and tell me what you guys think :)**_


End file.
